Radio communication systems rely on modulating carrier frequencies in a finite portion of the electromagnetic spectrum to wirelessly transmit and receive signals. Modulation can be performed on the amplitude, frequency, and/or phase of the carrier frequency to separate the signal from unwanted noise. The signals typically convey information such as voice, video, and computer data to and from transceiving devices such as cellular base stations, cellular subscriber units, and personal computers.
The portion of the electromagnetic spectrum occupied by a particular transmission or communication system (i.e. bandwidth) may be wide or narrow. Wideband signals can be used to transmit large amounts of data in a relatively short period of time. For example, large computer data files and real-time video could benefit from a wideband signal. Narrow-band signals can be used to conserve the electromagnetic spectrum when transmitting signals with more modest requirements. For example, base stations and cellular subscriber units in most conventional cellular communication systems transmit and receive voice signals using a relatively narrow-band signal.
The amount of usable electromagnetic spectrum is limited by technology, environment, and cost. Extremely high frequency signals require expensive transceiving equipment. Accordingly, communication systems benefit by sharing desirable frequencies. Well known multiple access techniques, such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) can be used by a communication system to share the electromagnetic spectrum available to that system. However, these techniques require the signals to be of substantially the same bandwidth. For example, a cellular base station may transmit to a plurality of cellular subscriber units by dividing a portion of the spectrum (e.g., 869 MHz-894 MHz) into a plurality of relatively narrow-band channels (e.g., 30 kHz). Similarly, a satellite communication system may transmit to a plurality of ground stations by dividing a portion of the spectrum (e.g., 3700 MHz-4200 MHz) into a plurality of relatively wideband channels (e.g., 36 MHz). The narrow-band signals and wideband signals occupy distinct portions of the electromagnetic spectrum in order to avoid interfering with each other.
Prior art approaches to bandwidth utilization suffer from certain drawbacks. For instance, prior art approaches do not allow wideband signals to occupy excess capacity in a narrow band system or narrow-band signals to occupy excess capacity in a wide band system. Further, prior art approaches require new communication systems infrastructure (e.g., base stations) to support new types of signals (i.e., signals using different bandwidths).